Information dialogue systems have gained widespread use in various fields of life (for example, for organizing automatic knowledge tests, automated customer support service, disease diagnostics, and so forth). However, existing information dialogue systems target solving narrowly defined tasks. Therefore, the existing information dialogue systems can only support a dialogue related to a certain topic. In addition, most of the existing information dialogue systems are unable to form a response in a natural language, impart emotional overtone to a generated response, or perform any additional operations, including interacting with other information systems and subsystems. Existence of such possibilities can allow for not only performing a two-way exchange of information, instructions, and commands between a user and the system, but also conducting a meaningful dialogue, thereby creating an impression, for the user, of communicating with a live interlocutor. Thus, much more effective solutions to the problems set by the user may be provided. This is why methods for user communications with the information dialogue system that can expand the possibilities of the user interaction with the information dialogue system remain important.
Conventional adaptive natural language interfaces and methods for receiving, interpreting, and executing of user input in a natural language are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,080, published on Mar. 8, 2007. The method described in the above-mentioned patent includes entering a request by a user, receiving and converting the request into text, processing the text and forming a response in a form of an output command, converting the output command to an execution command, and outputting the execution command to an additional system and/or subsystems for execution. However, the disadvantages of the described solution include the possibility for the user to enter the request only in the natural language. Thus, the user cannot enter text using peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, for example. In addition, a voice cue formed in response to the request of the user cannot connote an emotional overtone and, therefore, cannot indicate an emotional state of the information dialogue system.